


Stubborn Runs in the Family

by ml101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Background Rumbelle, Fix-It, Gen, Missing Scene, grandpastiltskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: Missing scenes from 7x21 Homecoming and 7x22 Leaving StorybrookePart 1: Regina and Rogers (mostly Regina) read Rumple the Riot Act for the (stupid) plan that he almost succeeded in executing...almost costing him his happy ending.Part 2: Henry couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty as he watched his grandfather go. It was all his fault and what's worst was that his grandfather might have actually believed what he said was true...that he didn't deserve his happy ending.**Mentions of Rumbelle but Belle doesn't appear





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Rogers (mostly Regina) read Rumple the Riot Act for the (stupid) plan that he almost succeeded in executing...almost costing him his happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not get this out of my head...so might as well.

_And today's the day, that promise finally comes to pass._

Rumplestilskin fought to stay awake. He needed to move. He needed to wake Regina and find Henry…

But as he tried to straighten up, everything turned on his axis and he manage to steady himself with the wheel.

No wonder he always liked using the choke hold on people...it really did serve as a good defense and offense. But he wasn't all that keen when used on him...

He was trying to breathe in air to his starved lungs but the then black spots were growing in his field of vision.

He tried to shake himself some bearings...Henry was in danger. He was stupid to not see through the distraction.

He forced himself to stand once again but the motion was too much and the world went black even before he hit the floor.

xXx

Regina couldn't describe the relief she felt when she found a pulse. The dagger was on the floor next to him and it looked as though there wasn't anything magical wrong with Rumple...just that he was unconscious.

Knowing his previous mentor's tactics, Wish Rumple must have choked him until he lost consciousness.

Well, Regina might just do the exact same thing. But first they needed to get back to the Dark Castle and see if Henry and Rogers might have found something.

She gently picked up the dagger and placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket before teleporting them back to the Dark Castle. She was surprised that they ended up in the library...having thought about magical wards when she had already teleported them. Luckily, Wish Rumple seemed to want them to return.

"Weaver!"

Regina turned just in time to see Rogers try and get up only to stumble.

"What happened?" asked Regina quickly, moving to the pirate's side. She gently placed a hand on the back of Rogers' head and did a quick healing spell. "Where's Henry?"

"He knocked me out," replied Rogers. "He said he figured out a way to save his family without handing over the dagger." They both stood up, Rogers more steady on his feet than before. "I offered to go with him and well you saw the result of that." He motioned towards Rumple. "Is he ok?"

"Unconscious from what I can tell," said Regina with a sigh. Henry had ran off but she trusted her son...she just hoped that Wish Rumple hadn't planned this from the start...but something in her gut told her that it was. "Infuriating, stubborn man with a stupid plan."

"Infuriating and stubborn he may be," began Rogers as he moved to his partner's side to check on him. "But he usually doesn't have stupid plans."

"He was going to stab his other self with the dagger," fired back Regina. "I heard him too. His exact words, 'If that means ridding the realms of you, that's a risk I'm willing to take.' No prize on what that risk was."

"Getting back to his True Love," said Rogers. "Which dagger though? The curse might not pass if Weaver used his version of the dagger and not the Wish version."

"That is still a mighty big if!" argued Regina.

"I'm pretty sure he thought that through," began Rogers. "Look he might not be the Crocodile I knew, but Weaver plans everything to the letter. He was doing everything he can to get back to his wife. I don't think he'd go ahead with a plan that would risk that."

"Yeah well…" began Regina. "You didn't hear him yesterday." Regina sighed as she leaned on the desk. "He said that he was beginning to realize that he might never get back to Belle and that he should help the family he has right here."

"And with what Henry said earlier…" continued Rogers as realization dawned on him. "Guess I didn't help in that front either."

"What do you mean?" asked Regina.

"Well I showed him my old hideout...where I drank my problems away because I gave up hope on being reunited with Alice," explained Rogers. "I told him that if it weren't for a friend I would never have charted the right course again."

"It's not-"

"Look, Roni," began Rogers. "Put yourself in his shoes, even your own grandson thinks you don't deserve your happy ending. And with everything seemed to be stacked against you...might as well sacrifice it to help the remaining family you do have."

"Are you actually agreeing with what he did?" asked Regina.

"Hell, no," replied Rogers. "He's going to hear a handful from both of us when you wake him up."

Regina chuckled at that but sighed. Rumple was their best bet at defeating his wish version...but he was hell bent on a self-sacrifice mission then they didn't have a chance.

She walked over to him and circled her hand above his head. Not a second later, he began to stir.

"Regina?" began Rumple but then he straightened up quickly. "Henry! He's been after Henry all along. Where is he?"

"Ran off," explained Rogers. "He said he figured out a way to save his family without giving up the dagger."

"We need to find him fast," said Rumple as he stood. "This might be exactly what my wish version wants."

"Before we do that," said Regina crossing her arms. She trusted her son. Henry wouldn't do anything rash. Rumple on the other hand needed a very long lecture and pep talk if they ever intended to win this fight. "Are you planning on doing that again?"

"Regina-"

"Don't Regina me, Gold," cut off Regina. "I'd call you by your full name but we both know that's how people usually summon the Dark One so I'm not taking any chances. What the hell were you thinking?!"

"We need to defeat the wish version of me," argued Rumple. "I don't see anyone else thinking of a way."

"If you give us time, mate, we might be able to," replied Rogers. "Henry figured out a way to save his family. We'll figure something out to stop the wish version of you."

"It's our one sure way of defeating him," said Rumple.

"You do know you sound exactly like Henry earlier," said Regina. "You know about the time you told him he was letting his feelings cloud his judgement?"

"Yes, well Henry's a smart lad," said Rumple as he sighed and turned to face away from them. "He was probably right."

"About that or about people deserving their happy ending?" asked Rogers, not missing a beat. "Look, Weaver-"

"Henry doesn't deserve to have his family suffer like this," said Rumple.

"And you do?" fired back Regina but then winced. "Ok not the best argument but you get my point." She walked over to stand right in front of him. "Gold, you might think you don't deserve a happy ending but doesn't Belle deserve hers?"

"She deserves so much better than-"

For a Seer, he did not see the slap coming. Even Rogers saw it coming a mile away.

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Rumple as he ran a hand over his sore cheek.

"I'm pretty sure Belle would have approved of me doing that," said Regina. "Gold, you are one hell of a stubborn man and I can see where Henry got his."

She calmed herself down and looked her mentor straight in the eye. "You might think Belle deserves someone better but she chose you. Now, are you seriously going to give up on getting back to her just because your lesser version is outsmarting you?"

"No…" said Rumple heavily. He ran a tired hand over his face and sighed. "I just feel like I'm running out of options. Not just with our current predicament...but with finding a way back to Belle."

"Well," began Rogers as both Rumple and Regina turned to him. "Maybe it's because you've been searching for a way by yourself…"

He walked over and placed a hand on Rumple's shoulder. "Before we were cursed, I told you that maybe it's high time we changed our story...one where the pirate and the crocodile were-are friends. And I distinctly remember while cursed, I asked you to let me help."

"He's right," said Regina. "You don't have to do this alone. I meant what I said at the precinct, we are going to get our family back...together." She took Rumple's hand into her own. "Ella, Lucy, Henry, Alice, Belle...we're going to find a way back to them. Together"

Rumple sighed but smiled softly. "Can't argue with that."

"Good, now that we have you in full form," said Regina. "Where do you think Henry went?"

Rumple was about to speak when he felt something shift in the castle. "Wherever he went, I think he's back...and he's not the only one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might get a part 2...depending on what happens in the Series Finale. One never knows...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty as he watched his grandfather go. It was all his fault and what's worst was that his grandfather might have actually believed what he said was true...that he didn't deserve his happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandpastiltskin should have been a thing and not just for the wish-verse versions.

They all watched Rumplestiltskin go without any voice of protest or any other suggestion for a plan. Henry hesitated but squeezed Ella's arm in reassurance before addressing everyone.

"I'll go help him," said Henry as everyone turned to him in surprise, except for Rogers. "Find my mom. I'm positive that when you find her, you'll find my wish version."

"Henry, I don't think-" began Rogers.

"I should help him," said Henry, his tone final. "I can't just-"

"He doesn't blame you," began Rogers as everyone else looked at the exchange in confusion.

"I heard both of you," said Henry, turning to face Rogers, tearing slightly. "You were right. He was wallowing. And he had good reason. I lost him his chance of ever being reunited with Belle."

Alice gasped softly from beside Robin. His family looked at him in disbelief. "Dad, you didn't."

"It's not that clear cut," began Rogers but he turned to Henry. "Look, I understand how you feel right now. But this is exactly what happened earlier, you're letting your emotions cloud your judgement. We need to find Roni. Then you and your grandfather can have your heart to heart."

"It's not just about finding my mom," argued Henry. "It's also finding a way to stop Wish Rumplestiltskin once and for all. He doesn't need to do this alone."

Without waiting for anymore arguments, Henry walked out of the room. This was all his fault and he was going to fix it.

xXx

Rumple didn't waste time. He had told the others to find Henry's alter-ego so they can put a stop to whatever madness his own alter-ego has planned while he found a way to at least slow his alter-ego down.

Without magic, he was pretty useless in a fight. But he knew himself better than anyone, well maybe Belle would actually be a better candidate at this, he would find a way to stop his wish counterpart..whatever plan he may have.

He wasn't surprised to hear footsteps following him. Rogers probably thought it was a better use of time to help him rather than the others...besides it'll force him to keep his distance from Alice.

The thought made his heart sink...without his magic, he won't be able to help Alice and Rogers find a way to reunite and-

"Grandpa, wait."

That made him stop and turn around. True enough, Henry was watching up with him. "Henry, you should be-"

"You have a harder task," said Henry, not meeting his eye. "Two heads could come up with a better plan. Let me help."

Rumple sighed and regarded Henry with a sad smile. "Lad, you're the best chance we have of finding Regina in time."

"What's the use of finding Regina in time if we don't know how to defeat Wish you," replied Henry.

"You just don't trust me-"

"No!" Henry practically shouted. "That's-no Grandpa, I just-"

He stopped when he felt his grandfather's hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Henry...I just-with everything's that happened...I guess we're all on edge."

Henry bowed his head and sighed. "I'm sorry about Belle."

Rumple smiled sadly and patted his grandson's shoulder. "What's yet another stumbling block in our relationship?"

Henry looked up at him, confused.

"Henry, it's not just your maternal grandparents that have a knack of finding each other," joked Rumple. "Belle and I have seen our own share of trials and separations...we've let each other go numerous times, but we always found our way back to each other."

Henry smiled as Rumple spoke fondly of his True Love. "Guess it's a family thing."

"Yeah, just like stubbornness," replied Rumple. "Look, if you would prefer to help me find something that will help us stop my wish alter-ego, who am I to stop you? But, I really think you'd be better off finding Regina. That takes precedence."

Henry nodded but didn't turn to leave just yet. There was things he still needed to say and Rumple caught it as soon as he saw his grandson's expression.

"Henry, I knew you didn't mean it," said Rumple.

"Rogers told me what you almost did," said Henry softly as Rumple's eyes widened.

"When did he-never mind," began Rumple. "It doesn't matter now-"

"It does to me," said Henry as grabbed on to his grandfather's arms. "Grandpa...I-I really don't know why I said those words or even why I talked about dad like that. I-"

"Henry, your family was in danger," said Rumple, reassuringly. "Anybody would have said the same things you did way earlier than as a last resort. Hell, they wouldn't even have told me and just got the dagger. They wouldn't have tried to think of another way."

"Still, mom was right," began Henry with a shake of his head. "I should have known better." He paused as he tried to compose myself. "I was wrong. You do deserve your happy ending Grandpa. More than anyone else."

"Henry-"

"No, please," began Henry as a tear rolled down his face. "You've been living with the Darkness for who knows how long and you've controlled it without letting it consume your heart."

He paused to let his words sink in. "You may not think it, but you are a hero grandpa."

"Henry…" began Rumple, starting to get teary-eyed as his grandson smiled at him.

"You told me when we were still cursed that Henry Mills was-is your favorite character." began Henry. "Well I can't really play favorites seeing as I am the Author...but I always loved reading Rumplestiltskin's story. Because he fought hard for his family, no matter what the price was."

Rumple smiled as he pulled his grandson in a tight embrace, it may have been long overdue but they were there. They were grandfather and grandson.

"I'll find a way to fix this," promised Henry as they broke apart. "I promise."

Rumple chuckled as he patted Henry on the shoulder. "After...let's focus on keeping our family safe from our alter-egos."

Henry smiled sadly. "It's funny that even the wish version of us looks to have a closer relationship that we do…"

"Well it's never too late to remedy that," said Rumple with a tight smile as Henry brightened and nodded his head.

With one final reassuring squeeze on his grandfather's arm, he turned and left. Rumple watching him go with a sad smile.

He was amazed at how easily he had lied to his grandson...that he still had hope of ever being reunited with Belle. But if she was lost to him...then maybe he could make do with his promise to Henry. That they would finally be family to each other.

Because as he told Regina, since he might never be able to reunite with Belle...then he should make the effort to help his remaining family here.

With that, he turned and continued his search for any means of stopping his alter-ego...even if meant never being reunited with Belle again.


End file.
